el jardín de ensueño
by lu-chann
Summary: fue en un bosque donde lo conoció. fue a una temprana edad que le simpatizó fue tan repentina la manera en la que se enamoró un pequeño niño jugando se encontró con un inmenso jardín y con el peculiar dueño de este. repitiendo ante los días el tomar el te con aquel particular chico. por desgracia no todo es eterno en esta vida ¿o si?
1. la motivación la creo un posible sueño

Había una vez, un pequeño niño que deseaba algo. El niño lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sabia que deseaba realmente. Un día el joven estaba jugando por el bosque, en la inmensidad de aquel profundo bosque encontró un jardín de preciosas con un dueño de pronunciadas cejas de veintitantos años con un espantoso carácter.

A Pesar del enojo que le provocó la inesperada visita el mayor le invito una tasa de te al pequeño. Y la tarde paso entre risas y tonterías por parte de ambos.

El niño repitió varios días la rutina, hasta que un día no encontró al joven, ni siquiera aquel jardín de fantasía

El niño fue días y días intentando volver a encontrarse con aquella extraña persona, a pesar de no encontrar rastro alguno de el, continuo esperando su regreso.

El niño creció, sin embargo no olvido lo que en una de sus inocentes escapadas encontró, y esperando volver a revivir aquello decidió volver a ir. Por fin lo había vuelto a ver, y seguía igual que la ultima vez, Solo se veía un poco mas desanimado, pero igual le sonrió amablemente y volvieron a reír como antes. El joven ,no tan joven, se alegro de encontrarlo pero no se animo a preguntarle que le paso y cuando lo tubo ya era tarde, el jardín y el chico volvieron a desaparecer.

El niño creció aun mas, y dejo de ser un niño ahora ya tenia la edad de aquel joven de tan magnifico jardín que encontró en su infancia.

Cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo, mas se preguntaba si no habrá sido mas que maravillosos sueños, pero se negaba a creerlo. El jardín existía, y aquel peculiar joven también. Algún día lo volvería a encontrar.

Y, así, el pequeño Alfred encontró lo que deseaba


	2. rapido que llega la noche

el día marchaba tranquilo en lo que llamaba su hogar, era una simple casa de madera rodeada por un gran jardín el cual cuidaba como si fuera su vida. aveces recogía unas cuantas flores para decorar, otras veces recogía ciertas especies para poder cocinar. Todos los días de su vida había sido así, a veces pensaba en salir al pueblo y cambiar su rutina, pero sabia que si hacia eso su rutina nunca volvería a ser la misma. O quizá el no volvería a su hogar siquiera, podía ser factible después de todo el era un brujo.

Su vida no fue fácil en ningún momento, sobre todo por sus hermanos. Quizá debería ir a verlos algún día de nuevo. Ya ni sabia cual era la ultima vez que los visito.

 _Señor Arthur._ Una voz lo llamaba, la de un niño. Hacia no mucho aquel pequeño le empezó a visitar y el admitía que su presencia le agradaba. Ese pequeño cambio aquella , por el paso del tiempo, tediosa rutina por la que el tanto pedía ,vino sola.

 _Señor Arthur, traje unos dulces para usted. Es que es muy amable conmigo siempre y… quise darle algo._ La voz se le hacia mas baja, se veía un poco rojo. El niño era sumamente tierno ante la atenta mirada del susodicho.

 _Gracias Alfred. Pasa, pasa,_ _cuéntame_ _como te va._ Con una jovial sonrisa acompañando su "encantador acento de viejitos" el mayor dejo entrar al infante para pasar con el la tarde. Las risas que acompañaban la alegre charla insonorizaban las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra los cristales de la ventana. Hasta que por fin uno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello.

 _¿como_ _volverás_ _a casa? La lluvia es demasiado fuerte, seguramente te vas a resfriar._ Ese niño era un pequeño ángel, seria una lastima dejar que se enfermara y no lo visitara, su parecencia ya era algo cotidiano. De hecho, ya ni recuerda cuando lo conoció ,no es que tuviera una buena memoria o guía del tiempo, pero eso no importaba por que ambos eran felices.

 _¿Me_ _podría_ _quedar_ _aquí_ _señor Arthur?_ La carita risueña del menor prácticamente rogaba que le permitiera quedarse junto con el.

 _Claro, pero seguro tu madre se asustara de que no vuelvas a casa. Mañana en la mañana apenas despertemos te diriges inmediatamente a casa._ La cara seria del mayor contrastaba con el tono suave de voz que usaba.

La comida no era deliciosa, pero el menor jamas le diría semejante cosa al que tenia adelante de el con una amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas algo coloradas por la felicidad mientras veía como comía lo mas rápido que podía, mas por que la comida resultaba asquerosa que por que estaba buena.

La noche caía sobre la casa del joven, y cierto niñito no conseguía dormir tranquilo por culpa de los fuertes truenos que caían. Pedía a ruegos al que lo acompañaba que parara la tormenta por que tenia miedo, pero el otro contestaba que no podía y que mejor le contaba un pequeño cuento para calmarlo.

E _n un lejano bosque_ _vivió_ _una vez un niño._

 _Rubio, de ojos verdes y un semblante un poco_ _frió_ _._

 _En aquel lugar horribles cosas vio, en esas tierras horribles cosas_ _vivió_ _._

 _La_ _traición_ _era necesaria, mas algo repugnante en el alma._

 _Pensar que los_ _quería_ _, por desgracia el cielo lo llevo lejos con calma._

 _Al llegar a donde_ _debía_ _, el cielo lo lamentaba._

 _Trajo a un malnacido sin gracia, que no_ _valía_ _y solo lloraba._

 _Extrañaba un poco a su familia, mas la vida no le ayudaba._

 _Un_ _día_ _algo cambio, algo_ _encontró_ _._

 _Un niño radiante de sonrisa brillante._

 _Sus_ _días_ _ilumino y con cariño lo acompaño._

 _¿que clase de historia rara es esa? Suena triste que alguien pase por algo_ _así_ _._ El pequeño empezaba a cerrar sus ojos. mas no se rendía, quería conocer la respuesta a su duda.

 _Pero, al final_ _encontró_ _la respuesta a su dolor y sus penurias. Las desgracias fueron la clave para hallar la felicidad._ El mayor también se empezaba a cansar un poco, sus parpados se cerraban y se abrían para encontrarse con los bellos cielos del rubio menor.

 _Creo que es una_ _lección_ _un_ poco antes de poder terminar su frase un bostezo irrumpió la oración del niño _dura._ Termino abrazando el torso en el que estaba prácticamente acostado.

 _Es de mala_ _educación_ _bostezar sin taparse la boca_. Luego de eso ambos rubios fueron a parar a brazos del hijo de Hypnos, abrazados y tapados por culpa del frió.


	3. La espera crea problemas en ocaciones

En un lugar lejano estaba flotando un joven de unos brillantes orbes azules hundido en nada, perdido en algún lugar. Respirando y olvidando que era de su vida, ¿cuantos años tenía? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No importaba, él estaba en paz, desconectado sería mejor palabra tal vez. Pero Una voz resonó en su cabeza, dolía un poco. Parecía lejana y ajena. Alguien le estaba llamando con una gran determinación, sonaba y sonaba sin parar. Hasta que por desgracia no lo tolero más y sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con su amigo mirándolo con una cara de seriedad mesclada con enfado.

 _Alfred ya es tarde, deberíamos volver a casa._ El sol se estaba marchando del pueblo y los niños que jugaban a los alrededores volvían a sus hogares para descansar preparándose para el día siguiente. Los 2 jóvenes veían como el resto se iba mientras ellos simplemente esperaban a que nada pasara, pasar el tiempo junto porque si, ser feliz con el solo silencio. No duro mucho, pues no era un estado en el que Alfred pudiera entrar fácilmente.

 _Creí que ibas a ir a ver a tu hermana y me dejarías dormir en el bosque solo toda la noche._ Las mejillas del contrario se tiñeron de un ligero rosado que así ni se notaba por la obscuridad en la que el pueblo comenzaba a ceñirse. Una suave risa se posó sobre el rostro del rubio volteando la mirada hacia el otro, posando sus ojos por cierto tiempo , ni mucho, ni poco, volviendo nuevamente la paz al lugar en el que ambos chicos estaban sentados.

 _Vino ella a decir la hora hace no mucho._ Rompió el menor el silencio que se había formado, desconcertando un tanto a su acompañante. No es que fuera desagradable, simplemente era extraño el que el rubio mantuviera silencio un largo tiempo. _Itzel, hace nada vino y me aviso que te podías quedar a comer con nosotros._ Una sonrisa algo burlesca acompañando a su segundo comentario.

 _Gracias._ Hablando de que harían luego, o quizás mañana, hablaban y hablaban hasta que decidieron por fin volver a casa de Pedro para comer.

 _Se tardaron demasiado, ¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo hasta tan tarde?_ La persona frente a ellos no lucia para nada feliz, los había estado esperando un largo tiempo. Bueno, tal vez solo 20 minutos pero para ella habían sido días y días sin su hermano

 _Nada, simplemente queríamos hablar un poco._ Una gentil sonrisa asomo en el rostro del mayor de los 3, relajando un poco el semblante enfadado de la bella dama, para poder pasar el rato en un ambiente un poco menos tenso. A Itzel no le agradaba para nada Alfred, pero nunca supo por qué concreto.

La cena transcurrió, por milagro, sin que Itzel lanzara un improperio o una maldición en contra de Alfred. Agradeciendo por el alimento y la compañía de ambos individuos, luego de eso volvió a dar una vuelta al bosque, sin tardar mucho, esperando a ver si no encontraba "eso" que tanto deseaba volviera a ver. Pero aun con su sobre humano esfuerzo no podía encontrarle, pero con algo tan sencillo no tiraría sus ánimos.

Mientras que Alfred volvía a su casa con su espíritu renovado para volver a ir al mismo lugar al día siguiente, Pedro e Itzel volvían a discutir sobre la tontería del menor de los hermanos, sobre el pequeño sentimiento que desde hacía años florecía en su corazón, pero que por guardarlo acumulaba dolor.

 _Ya déjalo, ¿Por qué no puedes encontrar a alguien mejor?_ Ya en más de una ocasión había tratado de entender la tontería que habría de estar cruzando en la cabeza de su hermano para sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, no le daba celos que su hermano quisiera a alguien de manera romántica sino que ese alguien sin querer o queriendo lastimara los sentimientos de su hermano.

 _Si pudiera, ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho?_ Camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su preciada para tratar de relajarla rodeando sus brazos contra ella. El amor que sentía por Alfred le dolía como solo el sabia, pero más le dolía ver como ese sentimiento que fue creciendo en el con espinas aflorando con el tiempo no solo lo lastimara a él sino a su hermana. Él podía tolerar callar todo y sufrir en silencio, pero ver los ojos de decepción de su hermana lo destruía por completo.

 _Podrías cooperar un poco más con tu hermano y prestarme tu mendigo libro._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?_

 _Lo justo y necesario ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad de que me vaya?_

 _Nada, tu presencia es molesta_


	4. El pueblo tiene algo de historia

Cerca del pueblo estaba el castillo del rey, un rey amable y bondadoso con sus súbditos pero sádico, desagradable, amargado y despiadado con los que se oponían a sus decisiones, es decir, con sus vecinos, su reina y aquellos que simplemente no eran parte de su reino.  
Algunos relatos cuentan que asesino a su hijo, por miedo de que este saliera desobediente. Contaban algunos que vivían bajo el mismo techo que el rey, que su esposa más de una vez tuvo que ir a ver al médico real, que fácilmente quedaba inconsciente por oponerse a su amor.  
Sus majestades de reinos cercanos u otros desafortunados que hayan llegado a conocerlo que más de una vez había sido él el causante de guerras entre otros reinos sólo para proporcionar alimento y armamento.  
En definitiva se podía describir a aquel allegado como el fruto de la crueldad de ver a su pueblo sufrir por los años, un carácter formado por ver como desconocidos morían para que el viviera, como velaban por él y a la vez no, mano de hierro, corazón de acero mente como roca para poder llevar a todos aquellos a los que vio sufrir como el al mejor resultado posible sin pensar en que le hacía lo mismo a otros.  
Aun así existía un soberano que sabía cómo tratar con el rey y que su reino no saliera herido por ello; la reina Agustina III. La mano derecha del rey Iban, quien era capaz de calmar los enojos de este sin mucho esfuerzo.

 _¿Qué clase de rey tirano tenemos?_ Los claros ojos rebosaban de furia ardiente amenazando con cometer algún accidente si no dejaban de observar lo que su amigo le enviaba a través de manuscritos sobre la verdad del pueblo y como opinaban los vecinos a cerca de su soberano.

El cielo se regocijaba a la espera de la salida del sol, los aldeanos descansaban tratando de recuperar las energías que en el día perdieron, todos menos 3 jovenzuelos que no conciliaban el sueño.

Itzel y Pedro observaban las estrellas pensando si algún día volverían a ver a aquellos jóvenes provenientes de lejanas tierras que fueron de grata ayuda en el pueblo, 5 de pueblos sumamente lejanas y 3 de tierras mucho menos lejanas.

 _¿Crees que alguna vez lo volvamos a ver?_ La castaña había quedado fascinada ante las historias sobre los reinos que estaban tan cerca de ellos, sobre todo un chico en especial que su inmenso optimismo simpatizo de inmediato a la joven muchacha.

 _Puede que sí, ¿Quién sabe? Nosotros no podemos hacer algo._ El otro se había llevado bien con la mayoría, le parecieron historias interesantes la que los extraños les contaron, le gustaría conocer más allá de lo que eran sus tierras pero no podía.

 _Me gustaría volver a Patrick, me pareció muy simpático._ La mirada de su hermano no le agradaba, lo amaba, pero… _me se cuidar sola, no es necesaria la mirada._

 _NUN-CA_ por más que lo intentara, era su hermano y no podía aceptar la idea de que alguien estuviera con su hermana. Bueno, si podía, pero temía que lo dejara de lado. No por eso dejarían que su felicidad se escapara, los verían de nuevo seguramente, no mañana ni pronto simplemente algún día por ahora trabajarían lo máximo posible hasta que ese día llegue.

Alfred, en cambio, pensaba en esmeraldas. Bellas esmeraldas que consiguió ver hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás, brillantes joyas pertenecientes a un dueño particular que ahora le estaba robando el sueño en un inmenso deseo de verlo nuevamente.

Como las energías no abandonaban su cuerpo decidió salir al bosque, sabía que era idiota y peligroso, pero el deseo era superior a su lógica. Pero como siempre, nada paso, al menos consiguió que el cansancio lo mandara a dormir.

Lejos del pueblo, pero no tan alejado, los esmeraldas que tanto ansiaba el joven Alfred destilaban impaciencia contra un mayor que el, 2 años, que a pesar de la mirada asesina que el rubio le tiraba disfrutaba su bebida sin importarle los posibles planes de asesinato que su hermano estuviese preparando en su cabeza.

 _Si me sigues mirando se pueden perder tus cosas._ Y así Scott se deshacía de los posibles planes de homicidio que podían ser ejecutados en la casa.

 _No serias capas de robarme._ Y tenía razón en eso, pero también sabía que las amenazas de este casi siempre eran cumplidas, por lo que la mejor opción era nunca arriesgarse.

 _Arthur, ¿vino a verte Dylan?_ Curioso de la respuesta que podía recibir lanzo la duda que lo trajo a visitar a su hermano.

 _No, hace ya tiempo que no lo veo ¿por qué preguntas?_ La pregunta lo preocupo un poco, Dylan se sabía cuidar pero no por eso dejaría de preocuparse por su hermanito. A demás de que solía meterse en discusiones seguido.

 _No me eh podido comunicar con él por mucho tiempo._ Acerca su tasa de té, bebe y deja la tasa en el plato. No merecía saberlo, pero al menos algo bueno como hermano haría.

 _¿ y yo que tengo que ver?_ La conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado, y con cada palabra que soltaba el idiota de su hermano le daba más curiosidad a que punto llegaría todo.

 _Por las dudas. A demás, creí que como el resto de nuestros hermanos ya están mayorcitos ya te habrías deshecho de los juguetes._ No es que no confiara en su hermano, es que era muy tonto con los niños. Su sueño de toda la vida, ver a su hermano el idiota de los niños robando a niños para llevarlos a una isla paradisiaca llena de dulces.

 _Últimamente… yo… un niño se ha acercado a mi casa, ya debe de haber dejado de ser un niño, pero espero volver a verlo._ Y no se equivocaba. Era algo obvio viniendo de él, le recordaba a su madre en ese sentido; solo que desagradable. Pero el otro tampoco era idiota y se había asegurado de que Alfred no lo delatara.

 _Mientras no te descubran, no me incumbe. Si te descubren no hare ni diré nada a nadie, morirás solo._ Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese lugar, su misión fue cumplida. Termino se té y se retiró lanzando un _nos vemos_ al rubio. Y ahí se quedó el otro, pensando en que haría con Alfred.


End file.
